


The Son of the Moon

by MKE01



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Minho is a badass, Woojin adopts minho, can be triggering, dont hate them (or me), horrible friends, i think, im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKE01/pseuds/MKE01
Summary: Minho entered college, hoping for change. When Chan, Jisung, Changbin, Felix and Hyunjin befriend him, he might just get that change, even if it was more than what Minho wanted.But what happens to them when Minho finds out about their secret? What happens to Minho?Woojin, Jeongin and Seungmin could feel the change in the air and knew that whoever, or whatever Minho was, was important to the future of their kind.





	1. The Moon That Smiled in Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> Can be triggering - depression, suicidal thoughts/behaviour. 
> 
>  

Minho’s life settled into a routine. Between school, dance and hanging out with his friends of whom he considered family, he was happy for the first time in 12 years. He had entered college wanting a new start and that’s exactly what he got. His old life was shredded to pieces the very moment he entered the front doors to the prestigious performing arts college almost 6 months ago.

 Minho was feeling sentimental as he watched his friends sitting at the cafeteria table, Hyunjin laughing at Felix’s joke, and thought back to how his pre-college self would never have imagined that he would ever be happy. Minho snapped out of his dark thoughts as he caught the bottle of water that Felix had knocked over. Eyebrows raised, he looked up at Felix and grumbled, “be careful, you clutz, you could’ve spilt that on me”.

“But I didn’t” grinned Felix.

Minho huffed and was about to reply when Chan chimed in with “what’s up, anyway, Min? you’ve been even quieter than you normally are and seem to be even more emo than Changbin and that’s an accomplishment”

“HEY” Changbin exclaimed, “I’m not even that emo damnit”

“says the person wearing no colour whatsoever” Chan rolled his eyes, lips tugging upwards.

“as right as Chan is, you still haven’t answered the question” Jisung interrupted, chocolate eyes glinted with concern.

“I’m fine, just thinking about some stuff” Minho replied, shaking away from his memories and focused once more on the present, “hey does anyone wanna have a movie night or something tonight?”

Minho regretted asking almost immediately when he saw the other’s faces, Felix and Hyunjin’s especially as they were both horrible liars. He listened to their excuses, nodding along and putting on a smile, one of which he perfected years ago to hide the pain in his heart and interrupted Chan to say, “it’s okay I understand”. And he did understand, its not like this is the first time it has happened, he’s just glad that he does have friends, that there are people who acknowledge his existence and are willing to talk to him. Chan flashed him a relieved smile before realising the time and asking if Minho, Felix and Hyunjin had dance today. As Minho got up, he noticed that neither Felix, Hyunjin or Jisung was looking him in the eyes, shrouded with guilt and acceptance.

~~~

Once dance class had finished, Felix and Hyunjin rushed off, giving a quick good bye, leaving Minho to himself and his thoughts. Deciding that a shower could wait, Minho headed towards the park to watch the sunset. The park was situated a short distance away and rarely had people in it as it was surrounded by the nearby forest and seemed to emit an aura of eerie loneliness, the way most abandoned places did. Minho, however, didn’t mind as it almost seemed to be welcoming him, shrouding him in a hug and allowing him to escape.

He watched as the pinks and oranges that colour the sky darken until the sun said goodbye and the moon smiled in greeting. Minho loved the moon, it reminded him of his mother and the way she would tell him stories of space and the stars that lit the path to eternal peace and that moon that would always be there, consistent and bright, much like her smile. He fiddled with his necklace, a waning crescent and a single star made of moonstone interlocked, the one his mom gave him for his 8th birthday before she too disappeared from his life, much like his father. He couldn’t decide whether he should be bitter or grateful that at least he could remember his mom and instantly feels guilty for thinking such things but couldn’t find it in him to care, why would she leave him? How could she leave him alone? Minho shook himself from these thoughts, it was hopeless to ponder on them, as he had for the last 12 years since she left. He would find his mom one day and ask her himself why she left him to the foster system, to the wolves.

He looked up at the stars that remained the same, no matter how much Minho changed. He thought briefly about his friends, the closest he’s ever had to a family since and wondered what their secret is, because he knows that they are hiding something, no matter how much they deny it. A voice in his mind whispered that they didn’t trust him, that they didn’t actually like him and were only just putting up with him out of pity, but Minho shoved the thought aside, he wouldn’t give in to his depression like he did all these years ago, no matter how bad he felt, he never wanted to go back to that. To that despair, to that agony of loneliness and self-doubt.

Knowing that these thoughts weren’t going to go away, he got up and started the trek back to his dorm room, that he shared with no one. He couldn’t decide if he had lucked out on that one or not.

The walk back to his dorm passed in a blur, one that Minho doesn’t fully remember and is only drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of Felix’s mosquito noises and Chan saying that they did well, that they had improved. Curious, Minho stopped and looked around, noticing that they were in the hallway of their dorm rooms, he wondered what Chan meant by improved, improved what?

“We might as well watch some movies and relax for a bit” was the last thing Minho heard before the other 5 walked into their dorm room, the one across from Minho’s. Minho pushed down the disappointment and sadness to wonder whether or not the other 5 remembered that their dorm, the one of which Minho had no idea how they had managed to convince administration to share between the five of them, was across from his. He figures that they didn’t since them having movie nights without him was a frequent occurrence and they were quite loud. But it was okay, Minho understood, he truly did, they knew each other a lot longer than the measly 6 months they’ve known him, plus its not like Minho is an expert on how friendships work. He knew that people became closer over time and figured that eventually he’ll be close enough to join them when they have fun, even if he never becomes as close as the five of them already are.

Walking to the silent, small room that made up his dorm, he showered and prepared to sleep, trying his best to ignore the other’s laughter that echoed through the walls and seemed to taunt him. Sighing, Minho pulled some earphones out and played some music to try to sleep.


	2. Eclipse

A week later ~  
Semester one was almost finishing, so, with everyone busy with exams and studying, Minho hadn’t seen any of the others for almost a week, outside of dance classes. Which was fine, he also had too many assignments and exam preparation to do before he could relax. This just meant that it was all the more surprising when Hyunjin sent him a message asking if he wanted to join him, Felix and Changbin for coffee at the local café. Minho hesitated before agreeing, as much as he doesn’t want to watch Felix and Changbin be all lovey-dovey, he couldn’t just leave Hyunjin to the fate of a third wheel. Minho turned around, heading towards the coffee shop, ignoring the bad feeling in his gut.

They had been at the café for a couple hours, Hyunjin and Minho rolling their eyes every time Changbin or Felix got distracted by the other.  
“if I ever become like that, I want you to kill me” Hyunjin muttered to Minho, watching as Felix stared at Changbin when he went to answer a phone call. Minho nudged Felix back to the conversation at hand, discussing choreograph ideas for the final self-choreographed dance of the semester.  
“sorry but you can’t expect me to just not look at my own boyfriend, I mean, look at him” Felix said, gesturing towards Changbin, “anyway, I was thinking we could do a flip at this part and then like, repeat the first movement”  
“we could do that, but it- “  
Hyunjin was cut off as Changbin suddenly exclaimed “Lix, Jinnie, we gotta go, its an emergency, sorry Minho, we should be back in an hour or two though”.  
Felix and Hyunjin’s reaction was instantaneous, both rushing to get their stuff, muttering apologies to Minho, running off before Minho even got a chance to reply.  
He didn’t quite know what to do, on one hand, Minho didn’t really want to sit around, alone while he waited for them but on the other, Changbin had said mentioned that they’d be back, so would it be rude if he just left? He decided that he’d rather spend his time productively and quickly wrote a message to the others. However, Just as he was about to click send, he heard a phone ring. A phone that distinctly had Hyunjin's ringtone. A quick look around saw that it was sitting on the chair and must've fallen out of Hyunjin's pocket in his rush to leave. Minho didn’t want to just leave the phone there and he didn’t know how long it would be before he saw one of the others, so he decided to stay and wait for the others, to at least to give Hyunjin his phone. They did say that they would be back soon, Minho reasoned.  
As time passed by, Minho began to get more and more concerned, he hoped that the emergency wasn’t too serious and that no one was hurt. It had almost been three hours now and the others still weren’t back, and the café would be closing soon. Sighing, Minho began packing up his belongings, figuring that he could just drop Hyunjin’s phone off at his dorm room or message one of the others if no one was home.  
~~~  
As Minho knocked, the door to the other 5s’ dorm room swings open and Minho is witness to the sight of fighting. Well, kind of. It seemed like whoever attacked Minho’s friends had won as they were either tied up or unconscious. Minho blinked and then remembered his self-defence classes, surveyed the scene. There were only three attackers, so Minho felt that he had a pretty good chance at beating them. He crept forward, hiding behind furniture. Minho took note of his friend’s conditions, catching Chan’s eyes, eyes of which widen in surprise and panic, eyes that seem to almost beg Minho to leave. Minho shakes his head. He wasn’t about to leave the only people he has in his life by themselves, not if he could help them.  
Minho waited, the three attackers seem to be arguing amongst themselves, so he used that distraction to launch himself at them, punching one in the face, before turning slightly and kicking another. The attackers seem to be stunned, and Minho quickly knocks out two of them before the third one realises what happens and starts fighting back. Only, he didn’t use his fists. He used furniture. Without moving an inch. A couch was suddenly hurled at Minho, at a pace that wasn’t humanly possible. Minho barely managed to duck the couch, shouting “WHAT THE FUCK HOWD YOU DO THAT???”  
“oh my god, you’re a human” the blue-haired boy says, lips curling in disgust.  
“and you’re not??” Minho sputters, confusion as to what on earth is happening right now running wild throughout his mind.  
“obviously not” drawls the blue-head, eyes suddenly flashing in realisation, barking out a laugh, exclaiming “oh my Earth, your precious ‘friends’ didn’t tell you anything about them, and yet you still protected them, how horrible of friends must they be? Or, rather, how pathetic must you be?”  
Minho flinched, those thoughts had plagued him for months now, and to have a stranger see it in minutes hurt. He must truly be pathetic.  
“oh well, I guess the pleasures mine then. Magic is real and all that, dumbass, and your ‘friends’ here are all apart of the supernatural world, every story you’ve ever been told holds some form of truth blah blah blah, you get the point”, the blue-headed guy clicks his figures and the two that were with him disappear, “well, I think that its time to leave, we’ve proven our point here, till next time” he saluted, before he too disappeared.  
The silence left in the apartment was deafening as Chan moved the unconscious Hyunjin and Felix to their rooms. Minho sat down on the fallen couch, trying to process what had happened.  
“why didn’t you just leave when I told you to? and I know that you understood that!” Chan snapped at Minho, infuriating him.  
“oh so, what? I was just supposed to leave you here? Tied up? Beaten? Unconscious???” Minho snapped back.  
“We had it under control!”  
“clearlyyy” Minho drawled out, anger getting the better of him.  
“you’re just some dumb human, you could’ve gotten hurt if you got involved”  
“really? That’s your excuse? I didn’t even know about the Supernatural until AFTER I got involved, plus I know how to fight so of course I was going to help”  
“well now what are we going to do?” Jisung interrupted, before the fight could get any worse.  
“now we wipe his memory clear of everything”  
Minho’s eyes widen, stuttering out a “wai-wait what?” that was left ignored.  
“everything-everything?” Jisung asked.  
Chan sighed, “it’s going to take a lot of energy but yes, everything. Tonight, and every other moment he’s spent with us, we’ll be strangers, they way it should've been from the beginning”  
“wait what, no, don’t wipe my memories. Why do you have to wipe them? What’s wrong about me knowing?” Minho snaps, not wanting to go back to who he was before entering college – alone. Desperate. Pathetic.  
“you would spend your whole life in danger, just knowing of us would cause you danger, and we’d be breaking a major rule. No human may know of us.”  
“please don’t wipe my memories, Chan. Please. I would rather spend my life in danger than forget about you guys, I don’t know what I’d do without you guys in my life. Please don’t do it” Minho pleads, adding “besides, I know how to fight so I’m not completely useless”  
“I’m sorry but it’s for your safety, I could never forgive myself if a human was hurt simply because we decided to humour him and keep him around”  
Minho froze, “I’m sorry, what? Humour me?”  
“yes, humour you. We should never have done it. You’re human and there forth, a weak link, useless and meaningless to us, if you didn’t radiate such desperate hope, almost to a pathetic level, we probably would’ve just ignored you”.  
Emotions flung throughout Minho’s body and mind, he didn’t know what to feel. All this time he had considered them family, people he could finally be happy with. Friends and a life to look forward to and it was all a lie. Those words flung through his mind. Pathetic. Weak. Useless. Minho’s mind went blank. Numb. He knew that it was too good to be true. No one would ever truly care about him.  
“I’m sorry but I cannot allow this friendship to happen anymore” Chan’s voice rings out. Betrayal flashed in Minho’s eyes before he fell to the ground, memories wiped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of sorry about the ending?
> 
> I am sorry about the chapter being a couple days late... I wanted to update every Friday, or at least, as consistently as i could but I didn't like the way I wrote this chapter :/  
> (next chapter will be from Chan's point of view,,, so there will be an explanation but,, well, you'll find out I guess)


	3. Blood Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! (attempted suicide/depression,, just generally not a happy chapter)

Minho awakens the next day feeling as though he had lost something important. An emptiness settled within him, encompassing all that he knew, until he felt nothing. A blank slate. Numb to all possibilities, the calm before the storm. The week that follows passes in a blur, with Minho feeling irrationally still, numb to everything. He listened silently as people laughed, as life continued, and no one seemed to notice him. He wonders what it is that he is doing with his life? He promised himself to change, to get better. To make some friends. And yet, here he is, 7 months after starting university, worse than he had ever been and just as lonely. Exams were finally over, so Minho could lay in bed without feeling the pressure of getting up, of needing to study, of needing to do something. Realistically, Minho knew that he was better off having stuff that needed to be done, to force him to function as a human, to remind him to eat and drink and move around but Minho didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to sleep, to rid himself of the numb exhaustion that seems to have situated itself within his very bones.  
It was a couple days later that Minho finally felt something other than the empty numbness. It was the sound of one his neighbour’s laughter, something so familiar and yet so unfamiliar that Minho felt the stirrings of anger and betrayal, like a tidal wave preparing to crash. He pushed these feelings down, he didn’t understand them, his neighbours from across the hallway haven’t down anything to him, why on earth would he feel that strongly about them? His efforts to control his emotions seem to disappear when he hears one of them shout out “CHAN” and Minho is swept in the tsunami of emotions that crash down on him, threatening to drown him, to choke him until he can’t breathe, until he can’t move. Until he can’t do anything another than sink. It’s these emotions that force Minho to get up, to shower and eat. The feeling of such rage and hurt that reminded Minho to live. He would live, to prove himself and everyone else wrong. He was better off by himself, if he was the only thing that stayed in his life, then that would be all that he relied on. He was fine, and so long as he believed that, he would be, besides, he had himself and he had his dancing, that was all he needed.  
~~~  
Minho took to trekking around the campus and the forest near the park to fill his time, he couldn’t remember what he did to pass time in the past couple months, but he knew that he hadn’t fully explored the forest. Minho wasn’t scared about what was in them, no matter how much the students believed it to be haunted. Afterall, what do you have left to be afraid of if your biggest enemy is yourself?  
It was on one of these explorations that Minho found the cliff. It was a nice place, it had a good view of the campus and the city surrounding it and, as far as Minho knew anyway, there was no on else who knew about it. It was the perfect place to just sit and watch the sunset. To watch as life continued.  
~~~  
Minho wanted to say that he got better, but, much like everything else in his life, the anger disappeared too. In its furious wake, it left Minho drained, abandoned him to the feelings of betrayal, hurt and pure emptiness, powerless against the overwhelming loneliness. It had only been 2 weeks since he first felt this emptiness, but it had felt like months, years even. With nothing other than dancing to distract him, time passed like a snail trying to cross the ocean. Pointlessly and impossibly slow.  
Minho knew that he needed to get up, that dancing class started soon but the weariness kept him in bed, the thoughts that plagued his mind keeping him trapped so much that even moving his fingers seemed impossible.  
It was less than a couple days later that Minho quit dance.   
~~~  
Minho knew that he wasn’t okay and to say otherwise would be a lie. The silence was too much, the emptiness inside too overwhelming, working together with the loneliness to choke him, until Minho couldn’t breathe, his skin becoming too tight, and felt as though it was made of both sandpaper and ants, crawling constantly. Non-stop. Logically Minho knew that he was experiencing a panic attack, those weren’t uncommon to him but that was the last thing he thought of before he passed out, face red from the lack of air, heart pumping, full of panic and adrenaline.   
Minho woke up, disorientated. He didn’t know how long he had been out for, only that it was now dark. He knew that he couldn’t live like this. This pitiful excuse of a life. He wasn’t anything special, he didn’t have anyone who would care if he just… disappeared. If he stopped breathing. If he died, if he finally became the very thing he already is. He’s dead on the inside, what was the difference from being dead physically? At least everything would stop hurting. He had promised himself, that day he had gotten accepted into this university, that he would do everything he could do get better. To make some friends. To change his life and do the things he wanted to do. And he had failed. He was still just as worthless, as pitiful as he was before he graduated high school. He didn’t even understand where the feelings of betrayal came from. He didn’t have anyone to feel betrayed about. Maybe it was him. Maybe he had betrayed himself. It was plausible.   
Minho shook these thoughts from his mind, he needed to eat. To drink some water. Shower. He just needed to keep functioning. He was still on break, he still had another 2 weeks before classes began, he thinks. He couldn’t give in. Not Yet. He refused to let himself fall that far down, no matter how bad things got, he always had himself. He reminded himself that if he was the one thing he could rely on, then rely on he would.  
Eventually though, the loneliness became too much, and Minho knew that he was going down a path he would struggle to get out of, falling deep into depression. Losing his passion for dance, losing his willingness and motivation to leave his room, to even leave his bed, succumbing to the thoughts in his head until it all became too much. He got up, he showered, he methodically went through his room, determining what he wanted to keep and what he wanted gone. He found that he had very little he wanted to keep, just his mother’s necklace. Everything else he bagged and took to a donation place. On his way to the donation place, he ran into one of his weird neighbours from across the hall that Minho didn’t really know anything about, other than that they were neighbours and his name was Chan. He was surprised when Chan waved, asking about the bag. Minho couldn’t for the life of him remember what he said and continued with his trek to the donation store.  
Within 30 minutes, Minho had nothing but himself left. He walked, heading towards the forest and just kept walking until he had reached the edge of the cliff.   
He wanted to jump, to leave, to just stop. All it would take was one more step.  
And yet, Minho couldn’t do it. He was a coward, he knew that, but he also knew that it wasn’t cowardice that was stopping him. He didn’t have a single reason to stay and yet, he felt as though he was leaving something behind, forgetting something so incredibly important that if he died now, he’d never know why. Why he feels so deceived, why he was feeling so bitterly hurt. It was as if his own body was betraying him, screaming at him that it wasn’t time. That he couldn’t die without knowing what it was that he didn’t remember. Feeling determined, Minho took a couple breaths before preparing to step away. He would give himself one more week, no more, no less.  
“I didn’t think they would leave their pet human to roam by himself” a voice suddenly spoke up, startling Minho, forcing him to stumble forward…. Right off the cliff that he had just managed to convince himself not to jump from, he figured that this was just his luck and closed his eyes, preparing for his imminent death.   
It took Minho all of three seconds to realise that he wasn’t falling. He wasn’t on land, but he wasn’t moving. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find himself floating. Actually floating, and not only that, but rising back to the cliff’s edge. Once his feet had been placed firmly on the ground, Minho took a couple steps away from the edge before turning to the guy who had spoken.  
“okay what the actual fuck. How did you do that??” Minho exclaimed  
The blue haired boy cocked an eyebrow, before rolling his eyes and said in a monotone voice, “you know, I have a sudden sense of deja vu because I’m almost positive that I had told you before that magic is real and all that, or does your pathetic human brain not understand that?”  
“obviously magic is real if you made me fly” Minho paused, eyebrows bunched together in confusion, “but what do you mean that you’ve already told me? That doesn’t seem like something I’d be willing to forget anytime soon”  
“I understand now, they erased your memories. And I didn’t make you fly. You did”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may have written this instead of studying but oh well,,  
> (also, next chapter will be from Chan's POV, I mean it this time)  
> Fun fact!! was gonna end it on the part where he falls off but couldn't bring myself to actually do it.


	4. The Nine who Belong

Even as Chan uttered those words, the ones that broke Minho, he had felt extremely guilty. He knew that he would never be able to take them back, but it was necessary. Minho had to want to forget about them for the spell to work and making him believe that they’d only been humouring him was the most effective way for ensuring that Minho would properly forget everything about them. He couldn’t afford to lose him, not to a world that he didn’t belong in. It didn’t matter how much Minho meant to them, that they had begun to see him as family, they couldn’t afford to be selfish, especially when they knew how dangerous it was to have human friends.  
The silence that echoed around the trashed dorm room was broken by Changbin who sighed, muttering a spell under his breath.  
“There, that should have taken Minho hyung to his room, you’re the one who’s going to have to explain to Hyunjin and Felix”  
Jisung winced in pity as Chan remembered that they were a lot closer to Minho and a lot younger, a lot more naïve, than the three of them.  
“they’ll understand”  
“maybe but that doesn’t mean that they’ll be okay with losing him”  
“I’ll worry about it when they wake up, for now, lets just fix the room up and add more protection wards”  
~~~  
As predicted, Felix and Hyunjin weren’t happy with the three.  
“what exactly is your plan for afterwards, hyung? You and I both know that Minho does belong with us as a member of our group” Hyunjin spoke,   
“we don’t know that, you said that you dreamt that our group ends up with nine members, that doesn’t mean it automatically included Minho” Chan sighed.  
Felix cut in, eyes defiant as he argued, “Minho did fit with us, like he belonged with us, he’s my hyung and you can’t say that you didn’t consider him a member of us either because I know you did. He is meant to be one of the nine and we all felt it, besides, we’ve erased the supernatural from his mind too many times for it to be a coincidence”  
Hyunjin’s eyes soften, taking in Chan’s appearance and the worry he held before softly reassuring that the past would not repeat itself.  
“we’ll approach him once its safe, for now, just... be nice but no more than a stranger would be”  
“I’m still mad at you though” Felix cut in, Hyunjin nodding in agreement before continuing, “and neither of us want to speak or see any of you”.  
Chan smiled when, less than 3 minutes later, Felix and Hyunjin were seen engaging in an enthusiastic conversation with Jisung and Changbin. It would be okay. It had to be.   
~~~  
Chan kept an eye on Minho, feeling the stab of guilt and pain every time he saw Minho. He understood why the others were avoiding Minho, it was too much to see his aura. It was almost dull, void of all colour, shrouding him in utter despair and bleak hopelessness. It was a skeleton of what it used to be, so so dull in comparison, and Chan had caused this. However, Chan also knew that this was just an effect of the spell, even if Minho seemed to be a lot worse than any of the other people he had been forced to use that spell on. Even if all the others were back to normal within a week.  
Chan only began to realise how much he and the others had been keeping Minho together when, on the third week, Minho got even worse than before. He knew that Minho had struggled with depression and had only ever wanted a family to call his own, to trust that they wouldn’t abandon him too, and now Chan was realising that he had done the very thing Minho feared the most. Abandoned him. Left him to suffer.  
It was almost as if the universe was mocking him that he ran into the very person he was thinking of. He needed to do something and, upon noticing the garbage bag full of what looked like belongings and figured that asking about it would pass off as simple curiosity.  
“Hey, what’s with the bag..?”   
Minho looked up, clearly surprised at being asked something, “oh, this? I’m redoing my dorm room, figured some other person could use this stuff instead of throwing it out”, gesturing to his dorm room before carrying on to where ever it was that he was going.  
It was only after Minho had left the corridor that Chan realised exactly what room Minho had pointed to. The one right next to his. The one dorm where everything from their dorm could be heard and Chan suddenly remembered all the movie nights they’d had without Minho and realised that Minho would have known that they were having them without him and yet never once said anything about it. Chan moved closer to Minho’s room, standing in the doorway. The dorm room was empty, empty of everything beyond the basic dorm furniture and Chan realised, truly realised, how horrible they had been to Minho.  
“Chan Hyung? What are you doing in here?” asked Felix as he suddenly popped up beside Chan, causing him to flinch at the sudden disruption of his thoughts.  
“This is Minho’s dorm room” Chan stuttered out.  
Felix looked at Chan in shock “what? You mean to tell me this entire time Minho lived here...? why does it look so empty?”  
“I don’t know, come on, there’s nothing we can do just yet” Chan gives the room one last over look, not understanding why he suddenly feels like he’s dreading something. Something incredibly bad and irreversible. Something that will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I've been absent for the last I don't even know how long, life got pretty hectic there for a bit but at least I established how incredibly unreliable I am lmao.


	5. Forget-Me-Knots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update to make up for me not updating for a bit!!

“I have so many questions about everything you just said, first, who’s they? Why the fuck did they erase my memories, actually, how dare they erase my memories, those are mine. Also, what? How could I make myself fly? Wait, who the fuck are you and what do you want?” Minho suddenly ranted.  
“I am called Coeruleus, you may call me Cor. I’m a faerie. We never officially met. ’They’ were people you considered friends, I don’t know why they erased your memories, you have a good point they are your memories and you made yourself fly because you are not as human as we originally believed.” Cor stated calmly, answering all of Minho’s questions.  
“we?”  
“yes, we. I can give you back your memories, if you want them”  
“I want them, please, I need to know”  
“Okay, but I need you to wait and hear me out. I won’t lie to you, I won’t do what they did to you. I only want what’s best for you. I need you to know that I’m the good guy, even if your memories tell you otherwise “  
“why should I believe that you’re the good guy if my memories tell me otherwise?”  
“because I am giving you your memories back even though I know that it makes me and my friends out to be the bad guys”  
“that’s a good point, but what’s in it for you?”  
“what do you mean?” Cor tilted his head, confusion lacing his voice.  
“what’s in it for you if you give me my memories back?”  
“I see, well, there are several things, truly, but I would like to see you grow your magical core and I could use the help in this war, which I will explain at a later date. Now, would you like your memories back?”  
“yes. Please.”  
Minho’s world darkened as every memory once locked away and forgotten became known again.  
~~~  
When Minho woke up, it’s to the sound of laughter. Laughter that he now recognises as Jisung’s followed by Felix and Hyunjin. Hurt flooded Minho’s body as though a lightning bolt had struck him as he remembered everything. All the times he had ever come across the supernatural and that group.  
Things began to make sense to Minho. Such as why the others seemingly forgot that his dorm room was just across from theirs.  
~~~  
Minho had been walking down the street of his campus, familiarising himself with the area so that he wouldn’t get lost on his first day of classes, when he heard noises in one of the nearby alley ways. It sounded like a fight. Minho knew how to fight, so he thought that he could make a friend before classes even began by involving himself and saving whoever it was that needed saving. Brightening up with hope, Minho crept into the alleyway, only to see a blonde, freckled boy, slightly shorter than Minho, grow vines from a crack in the concrete ground and capture a boy. A boy who had wings. Actual wings. And there were three other boys watching them. Minho felt his brain short circuit as he gaped at them. He snapped out of it when he heard the winged boy shout “OH SHIT HUMAN”. Minho blinked, pinching himself to make sure that he was still awake. One of the spectators, a boy with black curly hair grimaced before turning towards Minho.  
“I’m sorry but this may hurt”.  
The last thing Minho heard before he blacked out was “I could only alter his memories, he now thinks that we met outside his dorm room while we were exploring the campus”.  
~~~  
The second time Minho found out about the Supernatural world wasn’t his fault. He was chilling with the others at the library when suddenly some guy had blasted through the door, books catching on fire and had attempted to fight with the other 5, only to be quickly brought down by Hyunjin’s lightning bolt and frozen by Changbin and wrapped in vines before Minho could even blink. He sat there in shock before whispering “what the fuck??” when Chan had turned around, looked at Minho and went about wiping his memories. Again.  
~~~  
The third time Minho discovered the other fives secret, he was walking home from work with Chan, when, once more, a girl with bright red hair and wings blocked the way, arguing with Chan, fire burning at her hands. Minho didn’t even to say anything before Chan altered his memories to forget about “Jimin” as Chan called her when he scolded her for revealing herself before a human.  
~~~  
The fourth time was almost a coincidence as Jisung, with all his adorable frustration, had suddenly started glowing when he was unable to finish the lyrics he was writing. Chan had just groaned, muttering about always having clean up after the others before turning towards Minho and spelling him to forget.  
~~~  
Minho was almost radiating with anger by the time he got to the fifth time he found out about them. By the time he found out why exactly his emotions have been all over the place these past few weeks. They pitied him. They betrayed him. They abandoned him, wiped all his memories. He had fulfilled his promises on getting better, on making friends. Only to find out that they weren’t friends. At that thought, the anger drained out of Minho’s body, leaving him helpless of the feelings of worthlessness. All the times they left him and hung out by themselves suddenly made sense. They didn’t give a shit about him. Chan’s last words rattled throughout his head, until they were the only thing he could think about. He didn’t blame them, if he could, he would’ve left him, too. He wasn’t worth their time, he wasn’t worth anyone’s time and he knew it, more than anyone else could.  
Looking around, he saw a note with handwriting he didn’t recognise, sat next to a bag.  
“Minho,  
By now you would have your memories back. Please remember that despite what you saw, I am the good guy in this scenario. Keep a low profile, act like you have been for the past couple of weeks. Do not engage any contact with them, do not let them know that you remember. I will contact you when I need you. Encased in the bag is some forget-me-knots, which will help you.  
-Cor” read the note.  
Minho knew what he had to do. He now knew what he did not before and was free. There was nothing holding him back this time. He was grateful for Cor but he would not be fighting in whatever war it was that he was talking about, and he certainly wont be needing the forget-me-knots.  
He looked at the time, 9 am. Perfect. Administration would have opened half an hour ago, with that in mind Minho opened his door, just as Felix opened his.  
“Oh! Hello” Felix said. Minho blinked in confusion, wondering why on earth would Felix speak to him now that he was free from Minho. Minho stifled his anger, remembering that he was not to give away the fact that he remembered and focused on the confusion. Looking at Felix with blank eyes, he asked, “hello, I don’t think we’ve officially met, I’m Minho, I believe I was in your dance class last semester”  
Minho watched as sadness and guilt seemed to flash over Felix’s eyes but convinced himself that he was just projecting what he hoped Felix felt and not what he actually feels.  
“I’m Felix! And you were in my dance class. I live here so I suppose we’ll be seeing each other around a lot then” Felix said, chirpily.  
“I’m afraid not but it was nice meeting you, Felix”  
“what do you mean by that?”  
“it no longer matters, if you’ll excuse me, I hope you have a nice day” Minho said simply before walking off, hoping that none if the turmoil he feels inside showed throughout that exchange.  
Upon making it to administration, he asked to drop out, much to the surprise of the administration staff upon seeing Minho’s result.  
“you’re the top of your class, one of the best students we’ve ever had here at this academy, are you sure you want to drop out?”  
“I’m sure, I no longer need it and I thank you for the opportunity to learn and improve”  
“okay then, I hope you lead a happy and fulfilling life, we expect you to have packed your stuff away from your dorm room by 10 am tomorrow morning”  
“I’ve already done that, I’ve been thinking about this for a while now and its finally time to do it” Minho informed the receptionist before handing over his dorm room keys.  
“okay then, I guess this is goodbye”  
Minho wandered around, feeling nostalgic until he saw Hyunjin and Changbin, ignoring them, he finally decided that he was ready and made his way back to the forest. He truly didn’t deserve to live. His feet led him to the cliff, and finally, with a sigh of relief, Minho jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo yeah
> 
> Fun fact!! was gonna make Cor a dreamie or maybe another idol but couldn't go through with it :/
> 
> Also,, Woojin, Seungmin and Jeongin will be in the next chapter


	6. The three who became four

Woojin was different than most people, even in the supernatural world. He was born a siren but was bitten by a werewolf when he was 13, theoretically speaking, he should have turned into a werewolf, so it was surprising to everyone when he had somehow become the impossible, when he became something new and was both a siren and a wolf. He wished he could say that he had both communities to rely upon, but he didn’t, neither the wolves nor the sirens would claim him as one of theirs and as such, Woojin was cast away and sent to an elite school for supernatural creatures. This is where he found one of his wolf traits handy as he could smell when a person was a member of his pack, or at least, had the potential to be. He found his new family in Seungmin and Jeongin and was content with his small pack. Which is why, after he had incorrectly placed the destination for his portal, he was surprised to smell a new scent, one that smelt strongly of pack, one that smelt like someone who needed a family of their own.  
It was only when he had almost tripped on an exposed root that Woojin realised that he had followed the scent to the top of a cliff, looking around, he found the person the scent belonged to. A boy, who can’t have been much younger than he himself, stood at the very edge. Woojin paused and watched as the boy took a deep breath in and, as the boy exhaled, Woojin came to the realisation that he was going to jump and, almost as if time slowed down, he ran.  
His hands reached empty space and for a millisecond, Woojin feared that he was too late before he felt his hand clench around the fabric of the boy’s shirt. Pulling him up, Woojin grabbed his torso and gently pushed him away from the edge, sitting him down, out of harms way.  
He didn’t really know what he had expected to happen after that. Maybe some yelling, some confusion. Maybe something else entirely but what he hadn’t expected was for the boy, his newest member of his small family, to burst into tears, the kind of desolate crying that only occurred when someone had truly hit rock bottom and it broke Woojin’s heart more.  
He let the boy cry until he exhausted himself, falling asleep. Woojin added being self-aware and not to be so trusting of others to his mental list of things he needed to teach to his newest child.  
~~~  
Minho woke up, disorientated and in a room he definitely doesn’t remember ever seeing before. It reminded him a lot of a small cottage type room, rounded at the corners and pillows thrown absolutely everywhere. It was in search of the room that he noticed the glass of water and a glass of some sort of iridescent liquid, with a note attached saying ‘drink me’. Minho snorted to himself, what was this, Alice in Wonderland?  
The humour quickly drained from him as he remembered that, yeah, he pretty much was in Wonderland, and that he had no white rabbit to guide him.  
It was the sound of a gasp that snapped Minho to the situation at hand, turning towards a boy who smiled at him, which exposed his dimples. Minho would have cooed if he wasn’t so concerned about the glint of mischief in the boys’ eyes.  
“Hi!! My name is Jeongin, but the others tend to call me Innie!” the boy chirped, way too happily for Minho to truly be at ease, “I’ll just get Woojin Hyung” he carried on, and if he had noticed Minho’s blank untrusting stare, he didn’t mention it before disappearing as quickly as he had arrived.  
Minho was still staring blankly at the place the boy had been when a coughing sound brought his attention to the door where a man stood.  
“I understand that you’ll probably have some questions, I’d happily answer them but first, you really should drink the potion by your beside. It’s a basic healing potion, drink that one first and then drink the water. I swear that it won’t bring you any harm”  
When Minho didn’t so much as move, the man frowned and had this look on his face that Minho immediately felt the need to get rid of. He figured, fuck it, what’s the worst that could happen before downing the two drinks. The look on the man’s face vanished.  
“who are you? Where am I and how did I get here?” Minho blurted out, before pausing and adding, “and what exactly are you?”  
The man chuckled softly, “my name is Woojin, this is my house, I found you and brought you here to heal. As to what I am, that is far more complicated. Also, as a warning, most supernatural creatures tend not to like being asked that question”  
Eyes widening in horror, Minho was quick to apologise, informing Woojin that he had only found out about the supernatural world yesterday, after a quick confirmation that yes, it was still the same day, and that he had not meant to be rude.  
“It’s okay, you can’t be any ruder than Seungmin was when I first met him” Woojin quickly soothed.  
“Seungmin…? How many people are here, exactly?”  
“I believe Innie introduced himself earlier but there’s only three of us – Seungmin, Innie and myself. Well, four now, if you wanted”  
Minho tensed, he didn’t particularly want to stay anywhere. Or do anything. And he knew that they were both just dancing around each other, neither willing to bring up what had occurred earlier. About how they met.  
Woojin looked at Minho hesitantly, “I have to go now, only to cook dinner, since god forbid the other two go anywhere near the kitchen. Do you feel like you could handle eating something?”  
Minho could only nod his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter, its hard to find time to write in between work and uni~ But yay!! the final three members finally make an appearance!!


	7. The Eclipse of Spring

Felix was born the son of a Spring Faerie and a Nymph and, even though the spring faeries, minus Chan, had disowned him as a faerie, he knew he was one. He could feel the magic the same way a Spring Faerie would. It thrummed along his veins, pools of untapped magic between every bone, every muscle and every joint. His very bones rattled with it. It almost coated the very ground Felix walked on and it only ever increased in quantity when he was near a forest or any source of flora. It was how he had worked out his essence of self, when he was 5 and had copied his mother in helping a tree grow. So long as there was dirt and water, Felix could always count on his magic, and that his magic would always help those around him. He knew that as a half-nymph, he would always be inclined to help nature and that as a Spring Fae, he would always use his magic to help any living being around him, perhaps it was because of this knowledge that Felix had been unsurprised to find that his magic centred on growth and healing.  
Felix did know, however, that it was because of his magic that led him to befriend the human that had interrupted their mock fights. He couldn’t help it, not when his magic had coated the human with its need to help him. When he could almost taste the pure desperation from the boy.  
When he had finally properly introduced himself to Minho, Felix was almost surprised at how quickly they seemed to become friends and at how much the two seemed to click. Felix didn’t even hesitate to continue befriending the boy, especially after finding out that the two shared the same classes and it seemed almost like fate when Minho had clicked with the others almost instantly. There was just something about the boy that made the others relax.  
2 days after meeting Minho, Hyunjin had had the same dream again, the one that promised of a family of 9. Felix and Hyunjin quickly agreed that Minho was clearly supposed to be part of the 9, even if he was human, despite Chan, Changbin and Jisung’s reservations.  
As time passed, Felix had very quickly come to see Minho as a member of his family and wanted to let him now about their secrets, especially considering that he’d been accidentally introduced to the supernatural world 4 times now. There was no way that that was a coincident, no matter what Chan wanted to believe.  
~  
Felix didn’t know when things had begun to get bad. All of them had been excluded from the Faerie world for some time, or, in Hyunjin’s case, was not a Faerie and was automatically excluded. The war had taken them by surprise and suddenly training was far more important than Hyunjin’s prophetic dream, and far too dangerous for Minho to be introduced to the supernatural world. Except the fates don’t work like that and of course Minho would walk in on a fight.  
The disaster that occurred after Felix had been knocked out was not his fault. He knew that it was necessary, that it was to keep him safe but that didn’t stop the guilt from eating Felix alive. His magic had naturally tried to protect and heal the broken human from the very second they had met. Felix knew more than any of the others just how much Minho had needed them, how much he relied on them and how happy they had made him. None of them were blind, they all knew that Minho wanted a family, people to rely on. He was an empath, it was only natural that he knew everyone’s weakest fears, and Minho’s greatest fear was that he’d be abandoned by everyone he loves.  
It was the knowledge that they had abandoned him, the guilt, that led Felix to avoid Minho after that day. He was just grateful that they were on holidays because he doesn’t know what he’d do if they still had the same classes.  
It had hurt more than anything else when Chan had told him that the dorm across from theirs was Minho’s. Felix couldn’t even imagine what he would have felt had it been him.  
~  
It took 3 weeks before Felix saw Minho again and it was purely by accident, a coincidental timing of opening his door at the same time as him. Felix paused, Minho’s aura was radiating so much pain and anger and defeat that he knew that he had to say something, anything. He just didn’t expect to feel so much pain and guilt when Minho had looked at him with so much confusion before introducing himself. He put on a happy face, he knew that it wasn’t Minho’s fault, and no one said that they couldn’t be acquaintances, just not friends. He just didn’t expect Minho to brush him off so quickly.  
~  
It took another week before Felix understood what Minho meant, and with it came the most devasting news. Minho’s body had been found at the bottom of a nearby cliff, 5 days after that brief encounter. And Felix found out through a classmate who knew that Felix and Minho were friends. He didn’t believe him at first, not until the next day when a memorial was set up in the administration.  
Felix doesn’t remember how he got back to the dorm, he remembers nothing of collapsing in Changbins arms and sobbing uncontrollably about how it was their fault. That Minho’s gone. Felix can only just remember the other’s confusion, their disbelief and Jisung shouting about how it can’t be true before Felix passes out.  
~~  
He was still unconscious when Jisung came back. When he confirmed that Felix was telling the truth. Minho was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so... don't hate me?


End file.
